


Männerschnupfen

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [14]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Anders hat Schnupfen ... Entschuldigung, stirbt.





	Männerschnupfen

„LAAAAAAARS!“, Anders heisere Stimme klang rau, als er seinen Bruder rief, „Lars, wo bist du?“ „Hier … Was ist los?“, die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete sich, als der Arzt sich gerade schwerfällig aufzusetzen versuchte und erneut zusammensackte, als er gleich darauf schon wieder husten musste, „Ich sterbe ...“ „Nein, du stirbst nicht. Und nun lass die Hose runter.“, Lars sah kopfschüttelnd auf seinen kranken Bruder und zog mit einem Grinsen das alte Thermometer aus der Hemdtasche, „Du hast nur eine Erkältung. Und das ist im Winter nichts Neues. Du liegst fast jeden Winter einmal lang ...“ „Doch, dieses Mal ist es anders! Lars, ich werden sterben ...“, beharrte Anders bockig und nieste nun auch gleich mehrmals hintereinander, bevor er dann die Nase hörbar hochzog und dann anklagend zu seinem Zwilling sah, „Ich sterbe und du … du nimmst mich nicht ernst! Und du denkst außerdem auch nur an Sex!“ „Ich will deine Temperatur messen ...“, Lars setzte sich zu Anders, der nun mit dem Ärmel seines Pullis über seine Nase wischte und seufzte, als er den Arm seines Zwillings festhielt, „Lass das, ich bringe dir gleich Taschentücher … Aber erst mal Fiebermessen. Guck nicht so … Du hast dich doch geweigert, ein neues Thermometer zu kaufen … Weil du es magst, wenn ich dir Sachen in den Hintern stecke … Also, hier ist etwas für deinen Hinter. Hosen runter.“  
„Du hast mich nicht lieb. Das galt nur für deinen Schwanz … oder das Spielzeug ...“, murrte Anders atemlos in das Kissen, in das er sein Gesicht gepresst hatte, als Lars' warme Hand nun über seinen Hinter strich, „Wie war das noch? In Gesundheit und in Krankheit ...“ „Anders, wir hatten unsere Schwüre selber geschrieben … Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat keiner von uns das gesagt ...“, murmelte Lars und zog mit einer raschen Bewegung die weiten Trainingshosen nach unten, „Gut, dass du keine Unterwäsche trägst … Das erleichtert meine Aufgabe … Und nun beiß die Zähne zusammen … Obwohl, du solltest ja eigentlich viel Größeres im Arsch gewöhnt sein … Und du kannst dir ja immer noch ruhig vorstellen, dass es was anderes sei ...“ „Pf.“, Anders war dennoch zusammengezuckt und hatte sich fiepend aufgerichtet und Lars vorwurfsvoll angesehen, als dieser das kalte Thermometer zwischen die Backen gleiten ließ, „Lars! Verdammt! Hättest du das blöde Ding nicht wenigstens anwärmen können!?!“  
„Ah, eine spontane Wunderheilung?“, erkundigte Lars sich amüsiert, woraufhin Anders sein Gesicht wieder in seinem Kissen vergrub und theatralisch nach Luft schnappte. „Anders, du bist Arzt. Du weißt dass du nicht stirbst ...“, murmelte Lars und strich seinem Zwilling durch das schweißfeuchte Haar, „Es ist nur eine kleine Erkältung … In ein paar Tagen bist du wieder fit und kannst allen wieder auf den Geist gehen.“ „Nein ...“, lautete die undeutliche Antwort, „Ich werde sterben. Ich kann es ganz deutlich fühlen ...“ „Du bist eine elende Dramaqueen ...“, murrte Lars, dieses Mal aber eher zu sich, als er nun das Thermometer, das gerade leise gepiept hatte vorsichtig herauszog und einen Blick auf die Anzeige warf, „39.2, du wirst es also mit geringen Schäden an deinen geistigen und kognitiven Fähigkeiten überleben … Und bis dahin, viel Schlaf … heiße Suppe … viel Trinken und noch mehr Schlaf ...“  
„Beischlaf …?“, Anders, der sich erneut aufgerichtet hatte, sah seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll und plötzlich viel zufriedener an, aber der ältere Zwilling schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, „Dazu bist du doch viel zu krank … Ich glaube, ich bin mit der Palliativpflege überfordert … Aber, ich habe eine gute Idee, ich rufe unsere Mutter an, damit sie dich pflegt? Sie hat viel mehr Erfahrung und als Gesprächstherapeutin kann sie dir sicher auch bei deinem Weg ins Jenseits helfen … Die fünf Phasen ...“ „Das wagst du nicht!“, Anders' aufgeregter und fast verzweifelt klingender Protest ging zwar in einem weiteren Hustenanfall unter, aber Lars nickte nur ernsthaft, „Natürlich, denn was heilt besser, als Mutterliebe?“ „Der Ehemann im Bett.“, lautete die etwas erstickt und verschnupft klingende Antwort, während Anders erneut Niesen musste und sich dann wieder mit dem Ärmel über die Nase wischte, „Oder noch besser … Sex mit meinem Ehemann.“ „Du würdest ersticken.“, urteilte Lars herzlos, als er sich nun von der Bettkante erhob, „Schlaf etwas, ich koche dir inzwischen eine Hühnersuppe, die wirkt wahre Wunder.“

Das leise Knarren der angelehnten Schlafzimmertür weckte Anders aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf voller fiebriger Träume, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen setzte er sich auf und gähnte verschlafen, „Lars? Bist du das?“ Die Tür bewegte sich etwas und schließlich erkannte Anders seinen kleinen, schwarzen Hasen, der mit einer langstieligen Rose in der kleinen Schnauze durch den schmalen Spalt in den Raum hoppelte. Anders strahlte und beugte sich, um das Häschen zu sich zu locken, aus dem Bett, „Komm zu mir, Rammler … Ist die Rose für mich?“ Rammler krauste das kleine, schwarze Näschen und hoppelte zu seinem Herrchen, der ihn aufs Bett hob. Behutsam nahm Anders dem kleinen Tier die, wie er feststellte, sorgsam entdornte Rose aus der Schnauze und drehte sie nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern, während er das Kaninchen sanft hinter den Öhrchen kraulte, „Danke, Rammler.“  
„Und was ist mit mir? Hab ich kein Danke verdient?“, Anders sah erstaunt auf und lächelte, als nun auch Lars das Schlafzimmer betrat. Der Physiotherapeut erwiderte das Lächeln seines Zwillings und balancierte geschickt ein Tablett, worauf eine Schüssel wohlriechender Hühnerbrühe vor sich hindampfte, „Hast du Hunger?“, als Lars das Tablett nun auf den Nachttisch stellte, schüttelte Anders nur den Kopf und ließ sich, ohne die Streicheleinheiten für den schwarzen Hasen zu unterbrechen, zurück in die Kissen sinken, „Ich bin müde ...“ „Schade ...“, Lars zog eine weitere, rote Rose hinter seinem Rücken hervor und setzte sich auf das Bett, „Dann bist du wohl auch zu müde, um zu hören, dass ich dich liebe?“  
Die Antwort bestand aus einem so lauten Niesen, das Rammler so sehr erschreckte, dass der kleine Hase fluchtartig vom Bett sprang und sich unter die Kommode quetschte. „Ich hoffe, dass hieß 'Ich liebe dich auch'?“, lachte Lars und küsste den errötenden Anders, der versuchte sich unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken.


End file.
